project_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cess
"We aren't heroes, we're Freedom Fighters" Cess is one of the lead protagonists in Project Freedom, he is close friends with Nick, Winter, and Th3o. He wields a hammer that later gets upgraded to the Star Hammer later in the story, he travels around on a magic flying poptart. Personality Cess keeps his happy-go-lucky personality from other versions of the character but also gets serious at times when things get in harsh situations. Cess' parents and sister have been turned into slaves under Sinanity's control, this motivates Cess to lead his team, The Freedom Fighters to victory. Cess is aware that his team isn't strong enough to kill Sin, but he knows that if they can believe in themselves enough: they can defeat Sinanity Role in the storyline Cess is the leader of The Freedom Fighters, he created the team to help abolish the control Sinanity has over the citizens of Wasteland. He is also the main food supplier for the team along with Th3o, he has an infinite amount of poptarts to be eaten by the team. He also smells like berries, just thought you might want to know. Inventory Cess has access to many different items, like his Hammer, Backpack, and Poptart. Hammer Cess has the main Hammer he uses in combat, it is a standard iron hammer. Eventually, Cess gets his Hammer upgraded to the Star Hammer, which is a much more powerful hammer made out of starstone. The Star Hammer can also summon his poptart and shoot a charged blast. Poptart Cess also has his poptart, for a means of transportation. It can be summoned by a whistle or by the Star Hammer when summoned it will appear near him for easy and quick transportation. Cess can control the poptart with his mind or with the Star Hammer. Backpack Cess' last and least used item is his backpack. The backpack is a pack with a vortex inside that leads to the poptart dimension. This gives Cess an endless amount of poptarts inside the backpack, this is his main food source. Upgrades Block Bracelet- A glowing blue bracelet that allows Cess to deflect damage and deal it back to the attacker Globe Trotter- Allows Cess to navigate farther on his Poptart Tin Glove- Cess deals more damage with punches Star Beamer- Allows Cess to shoot a beam out of the Star Hammer, the power of the beam depends on how long the Star Beamer is charged Leader Medal- Increases all stats Fears # Eyes # Eyes # Big Eyes # Small eyes # Eyes # Any eyes at all # Cockroaches Quotes * "The same thing we do everyday Pinkey, try to take back the world!" * "Uhh, its raining acid' * "I might not be a good hero, but I'm a hell of a good Freedom Fighter." * "Sinanity isn't gonna beat himself, and if he does... then that's cool." * "Guess what's for breakfast" * "Th3o Killed My Sister" * "I love you Nicky poo~" Trivia * Cess likes calling his hair "Mr.Poofy" * Cess sees Th3o and Winter as siblings * Mackenzie is Cess' sister, her whereabouts are unknown * Cess enjoys Tap Dancing * Cess wrote "Best friends forever of Th3o's spine so he couldn't see it * Cess regrets letting Th3o know his sister * Mackenzie's reason for disappearing is unknown Gallery Mackenzie (Cess'Sister).png|His sister, Mackenzie Cess Podcast.png|Podcasts? Who the hell cares about Podcasts? Star Hammer.JPG|Star Hammer Poptart.png|Tis' a Poptart! Free-0.png|it him Meet-the-team---cess-pixilart.png|Cess bein cool|link=https://www.pixilart.com/art/meet-the-team-cess-621286f36c52721 Project Freedom Fanart Dopey.png|Cess and Nicky Poo~ Abby's Cess fannart.png|A cuter rendition of Cess by Starlightjuice PTF Cess (Freedom).png|Cess as he appears in "Pixilart the Fighters" Freedom Cess Generation.png|Another shitty drawing of Cess Nuetral Cess.png|Bluu's Cess Rendition |link=https://www.pixilart.com/bluuarts Category:Freedom Fighters